


Inside Out

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Raihan, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Through being of the Dragon Clan and having some dragon features anyways, Tooth Rotting Fluff, really really fluffy, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers and Raihan have a good life together, there are just some people who threaten to ruin it.(A what-if scenario. As in what if Piers and Marnie never lost their parents and what if Piers was dating Raihan before Rose could try and hook him up with Jaxon [abusive ex in my other fics].)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 18





	1. Memories and Morning Routine

Piers hadn’t wanted to come to this Gala. He had no business there when his dad was the gym leader. Sure, he was training to be the next gym Leader under his dad, but that didn’t warrant his presence at this place. Fancy parties like this were always too stuffy for him. Of course, he greeted those he was friends with, like Nessa. He made small talk with her before moving on to do the same with Milo. This was a big year of new Gym Leaders and certain Type Gyms being added to the Major League.    
  
Piers wasn’t being promoted to Dark Gym Leader  _ yet _ so he was absolutely wary about being here. Why would Rose invite him here personally? His family wasn’t on good terms with Rose personally, so he was rather confused. He shook his head and sighed, grabbing a flute of white wine off a waiter’s tray with a soft thank you. Piers took a sip, knowing well this stuff wouldn’t affect him no matter how much he drank of it. He got his alcohol tolerance from his dad. Zack had taken him bar diving when he hit eighteen. That had been a really fun day of discovering his limits.    
  
Piers took another sip just as his shoulder was lightly touched. He turned his attention to the tall blonde. Arching his brow, he shifted and crossed his arms. “Do I know ye?”   
  
“Ah, No, but I know you! You’re Piers, right?” The man smiled softly and offered his hand. “I’m Jaxon, Rose told me all about you.”    
  
Piers shook the guy’s hand and took another sip. “Are ye why he invited me ‘ere?”   
  
“No idea. He did say you’d be here so, maybe?” Jaxon shook his head, “I’m sorry if he inconvenienced you by doing this.” He scratched the back of his neck. Piers hummed in response, scrutinizing the blonde. What was Rose’s goal in trying to get Piers to know this guy? An awkward silence formed between them as Piers said nothing else to keep the conversation going. He noticed Jaxon starting to sweat before darting those blue eyes to the side. Piers sneakily looked in the same direction and spotted Rose.   
  
_ Ah, so that’s how it was. _   
  
Piers rolled his eyes and finished off the wine. He should have known Rose was trying to control his family through him. Ever since Rose lost Piers’ mum, Arabella, to Zack he’s been doing his best to find other ways to ruin their lives. Like when Rose was secretly poisoning Arabella while she was pregnant with Marnie, and that time he confronted Zack in the tunnel between Hammerlocke and Spikemuth. Both times he failed and this time would be another of those fails.    
  
Piers should laugh in this guy’s face, but he decided he’d string him and Rose along for a bit longer. Speaking of, the chairman walked over and smiled at him. “Ah, Piers! I see you’ve met Jaxon! Just who I was hoping you would get to know!” He beamed at Piers. “Did you know, he’s a world-famous model!”   
  
“That’s great. Nice to be world-known, I bet.” Piers grabbed another glass of wine as a waitress passed.    
  
“Well, it is, but it’s also not all it’s cracked up to be!” Jaxon laughed some.    
  
“Oh, don’t be so modest! It’s so nice to see you two getting along.” Rose smiled, a scheming glint to his eyes. “I hope it’s fine that I’ve talked so much about you with Jaxon! He’s really taken a liking to the beautiful person you are, Piers.”   
  
“Really? That’s awfully flatterin’.” Piers smirked as he finally picked up the tell-tale sound of familiar footsteps behind him. “I always luv gainin’ new fans. Can’t ever ‘ave too many o’ those.”   
  
“Too many of what, babe?” Raihan stooped some to drape his arm over Piers’ shoulders. The look of pure anger that flashed in Rose’s eyes nearly made Piers burst out laughing. Jaxon paled at the sight of the taller man all over Piers.    
  
“Fans. Rose was jus’ tellin’ me he was talkin’ about me to this Jaxon fellow, who is a  _ world-famous _ model, by the way! Ain’t that amazin’? Someone so famous is a  _ fan _ o’ lil’ ol’ me.”    
  
Raihan laughed some and nuzzled him, “Wow! I told you that your music was great!” He looked up at Jaxon and Rose, his eyes glowing as his face turned dark. “Well, I hope you guys won’t mind me taking my  _ boyfriend _ away now? I want him to be with me when my  _ dad _ announces all the new Gym Leaders.” He turned Piers and waved lazily to Rose and Jaxon, Piers stifling a laugh behind his hand as they walked away.    
  
  
**_** 5 Years Later **_ **   
  
Piers stretched as he yawned, getting out of bed. Another night of little sleep, but that’s just how it’s always been. He quietly padded into the kitchen of his shared flat, starting up some coffee. He hummed softly before walking back into the bedroom and into the master bathroom. Raihan was tiredly standing at the sink, mindlessly brushing his teeth. His dragon wings were visible along with his tail, which all three hung lazily. Piers reached out and gently scratched the base of one of the wings, “Mornin’.”    
  
“Mornin’.” Raihan said huskily after he finished brushing his teeth and used mouthwash. Piers was bent over, turning on the water for a shower. Raihan walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him as he straightened. Raihan nuzzled the back of his neck, “Want me to wash your hair, babe?”   
  
Piers hummed, “Only if ye don’t mind.” He heard Raihan snort in response. “I know, I know… silly statement. O’ course ye don’t mind.” He pat his darling’s arms to get him to let go and step back. Piers stepped under the warm spray and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes as Raihan joined him.    
  
“Didn’t sleep well last night, treasure?” Raihan asked softly. Piers shook his head in response and his lover sighed softly. “I wish I could help more. Or at least stay up with you.” He whimpered softly, nuzzling Piers tenderly.    
  
Piers reached up and gently scratched the peppering of scales on his darling’s cheek. “It ain’t yer fault, an’ I wouldn’t want ye jus’ as tired as I am. Insomnia sucks, yea, but I still get to spend time with ye even if yer sleepin’.” Raihan crooned softly before stepping away to grab the shampoo. He squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand before lathering it into Piers’ hair. Piers had to admit, this was one of his favorite parts. Raihan’s fingers always seemed to massage and work the shampoo into his tresses in a way Piers himself never could.    
  
Just as he was relaxing into it, Raihan was rinsing his hair. His lover repeated his work with the conditioner. Raihan was always like this, doing what he could to dote on Piers. Piers loved it, and always tried to do the same in return. Once all of the conditioner was rinsed from his locks, Piers grabbed a special soap from the little shower caddy. He lathered his hands before settling it on the alcove to his right. His fingers worked over the scales on Raihan’s face first before moving down to the ones on his chest. By the time he was washing the ones on his beloved’s spine, Raihan was purring.   
  
In response, his lover spread out his wings a bit. “There we go, that’s a good boy, Rai.” Piers praised. He lathered his hands again, washing over his boyfriend’s wings before finally cleaning his tail. Raihan was rumbling and purring loudly as Piers rinsed all the soap off of him. “Oh, what a ‘appy dragon ye are.” Piers cooed. He ran his fingers over the scaring on the base of Raihan’s wings. “Ye’ve been doin’ yer exercises right? Goin’ for a glide every now an’ again?”   
  
“Of course! I want to one day fly around Hammerlocke and Spikemuth with you! Can’t do that if I slack off right?” Raihan shut off the water for them and stepped out. He dried himself off with the towel before Piers took it from him to help with his wings and tail. He then grabbed another towel and helped Piers dry off, using his tail to plug in the hair dryer.   
  
Piers kissed his cheek, “Thank ye luv.”    
  
“You’re welcome, treasure.” Raihan stepped out of the bathroom. Piers listened to his lover rummage around in the dresser before turning on his hairdryer. It always took a long time to get his hair fully dry, but once he did, he put on his makeup. It took him a moment to decide which lipstick to wear before settling on using a dark blue one. He applied black eyeshadow with a dark blue eyeliner. Once he had his concealer on, he applied his setting spray. He walked into the bedroom and found Raihan had chosen his outfit for the day.   
  
Piers let out a loving sigh before shaking his head. He dressed in the fishnet stockings followed by his black ripped jeans dotted with holes. Pulling on his black tank, Piers put on the black platform boots to complete the look. He put on his choker and walked out of their room. He entered the kitchen just in time to catch his beloved setting their breakfast on the coffee table. He walked over, helping him set their cups on the table before kissing his cheek.    
  
“Luv ye, Rai. Thank ye.”   
  
“Love you too, babe.” Raihan pulled Piers into his lap as he sat on the couch, cradling his boyfriend close. Turning the Tele on, the two of them relaxed and enjoyed their morning together.


	2. Afternoon and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan comes home for lunch and some things have happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning before hand! there is mention of Pokemon death!

**_** Ten Years Ago **_ **   
  
Piers sighed as he walked to the walkway overlooking the train. He probably should have gone home first, after getting attacked by the older kids in Spikemuth, but he wanted to see his mom first. He wanted her to hug him and assure him that everything would be okay. He moved over to the railing and leaned against it, hiding his bruised face with his arms. He sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks.    
  
“Hey… you okay?” Piers startled at the soft, shy voice. He wiped his eyes quickly and turned to the other person. A boy much shorter than him looked down. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”   
  
“A-ah! Ye didn’t! I jus’ didn’t expect anyone to want to talk to me…” He gave the boy a small smile, “I like yer ‘orns an’ scales. They’re pretty. I didn’t know there were others like my Pa.”   
  
“There isn’t…” the boy spoke softly.   
  
Piers moved over to him, “My name is Piers, what’s yer name?”   
  
“Raihan.”   
  
“Raihan, I like it. Are ye headin’ to Spikemuth?” Piers asked.    
  
“No… just… didn’t want to be in the orphanage where no one wants me there…” Raihan muttered. Piers stared at the boy. A kindred soul. He gently took Raihan’s hand in his own.    
  
“...Pa said he was lookin’ to adopt again… wanna come with me to Spikemuth an’ meet ‘im? See, ‘m like ye… no one likes me… so maybe if Pa adopts ye… we’ll both be less lonely… or be lonely together?” The look of hope in the smaller boy’s eyes made Pier’s heart hurt. Raihan didn’t speak, just nodded and squeezed Piers’ hand in response. Piers returned the gesture and gently lead his new friend back to Spikemuth.   
  
He had no idea that by doing so, he was about to change both of their lives for the better.   
  
**_** Present Day **_ **   
  
After their breakfast, Raihan had gotten called to the Hammerlocke Gym to do some paperwork. Piers was used to that, seeing as Raihna had taken over the gym from Rowan, his foster dad, five years ago. Rowan was dating Piers’ parents when he adopted Raihan, so he was like a dad to Piers too. Both Piers and Raihan were beyond happy when Rowan promoted him to Gym leader. Raihan deserved it after all his hard work and Rowan deserved to retire as early as he did. The situation had pissed Rose off but that didn’t matter now since Rose was in prison and Leon was the Chairman in his place.    
  
Piers had seen Raihan off to the Gym with a kiss before settling on the couch with his lyric book. He spent the better part of the morning writing new songs, though none of them seemed to stick. He sighed and gave up for that moment, deciding he’d go through some stretches to clear his head. Starchild, his Obstagoon, joined him. After a few hours of relaxing, Piers got up and went to make lunch. He made a few clicks with his tongue to alert Synyster, the Noivern he and Raihan raised together, that he may need to bring Raihan lunch. Sometimes his beloved can make it home to have lunch but most times he was stuck in the office depending on how much paperwork he had left to do.    
  
Piers hummed softly, swaying his hips as he opened the fridge to check for leftovers. Finding none, he grabbed out the sliced buffalo cheese and spreadable butter. He grabbed a frying pan and went about making grilled cheeses as well as warming tomato soup. When lunch was finished, he checked his phone. There was nothing new from Raihan which meant that Piers assumed he was coming back to the flat for lunch. With Starchild’s help, he set the table with their food and afternoon tea and crumpets.    
  
Piers sat in his chair, scrolling through his Pokegram as he waited. Raihan entered the flat not long after, walking into the kitchen and draping over Piers in a hug. He chuckled softly and rubbed Raihan’s arm, “That bad o’ a day?” Piers kissed behind his lover’s ear. Raihan responded with a soft groan and Piers clicked his tongue at him. Getting up, he gently coaxed Raihan into his seat. He pulled his chair close and tore off a piece of the grilled cheese. He dipped into the soup and offered it to his beloved.    
  
For the next few moments, Piers slowly fed Raihan his lunch. “Today really was a bad day for ye, darlin’?” Raihan nodded and Piers pulled him into a tight hug. “What ‘appened? Or do ye wanna not talk about it?”   
  
A heavy sigh left his lover. “Robin lost his mate today.” Piers gasped softly at the news. Robin, Raihan’s Flygon, had taken a long time to choose a mate and to lose his first and only mate… Piers’ heart hurt. He hugged Raihan tighter. Piers was at a loss for words, only able to be there for Raihan by holding him. “Rowan sent me home… he’s taking care of Robin’s mate’s burial… I just… I feel so bad for Robin. They’ve been together for a long time and to lose her so suddenly…”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Poachers… as always.” The sadness that tinged Raihna’s voice hurt Piers. He couldn’t help but growl at the mention of poachers though. Galar’s Poaching problem was a bit more reigned in than other regions but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a thorn in Piers’ side. With Marnie now running the gym along with their dad, Piers had been free to pursue his pokemon rehabbing dreams. Poachers were his number one enemy. Unfortunately, this was the third time this week he’d heard about poachers taking out dragon types.    
  
Scales had gone up in price on the black market as of late, a lot of high rollers wanting them for their shine and uniqueness as jewelry. It made Piers absolutely sick. Synyster was the product of poaching. His mother was captive-bred but managed to escape with her little Noibat. She gave her life to protect him and Piers would always blame himself for being too late to save her too. “Rai, luv, let me give ye my team. Let them protect yer dragons. They all been together long enough at this point… hell, let me give ye Slash. Everyone underestimates ‘im jus’ cause he’s a Litten. Please. I don’t know what else to do to protect yer babies an’ their mates.”    
  
Raihan whined before nodding softly, “Okay… Okay. I think… I think my team would feel safer with yours there too.” He pulled back and cupped Piers’ face before kissing him softly. “You need to eat too.”   
  
“I will, but ye gotta promise ye’ll stay right ‘ere with me.” Raihan let out another whine. Piers got up, pulling his plate closer and settling in his beloved’s lap. He knew Raihan better than anyone else. Poaching hurt him harder than it did a normal person. Being from the Dragon Clan, he was more strongly attuned with his pokemon. He could even talk to them if he wanted to. If Piers let Raihan go off, he’d push himself to try and fly and strain his old injuries in the process. His excuse for doing so would be that he deserved to hurt like his pokemon did.    
  
Not on Piers’ watch. Not this time.    
  
Piers ate slowly as Raihan just held him. He could feel his lover’s face pressed to his back. Piers finished eating and turned in Raihan’s lap to face him. He cupped his face, peppering gentle kisses slowly over his beloved’s face. He sang a soft lullaby to help Raihan calm, continuing to dote on him. After a long moment, Piers got up and led Raihan to the couch. He sat him down and grabbed a blanket. Piers coaxed Raihan out of his hoodie and wrapped the blanket around him. He picked up Slash and set him in Raihan’s lap before making a few soft clicks.    
  
Piers walked into the kitchen, taking his time to make them both some hot cocoa, When he returned to the living room, Slash was curled up in Raihan’s lap, purring loudly, and Synysted was cuddled up to him, his wings wrapped around the taller man. Piers smiled softly, setting his cup on the coffee table and handing the other to Raihan. He settled next to his lover and ran his fingers through his hair. “Ye are lived, yer pokemon are lived an’ we’ll get through this. One day, Galar will be safe for Pokemon. I promise.”   
  
“Thank you, Piers. Arceus, you don’t know how much I love you. You’re the light to my dark.” Raihan nuzzled him.    
  
“Shhh… don’t tell others that, I got a reputation bein’ a Dark Type user, ya know?” That got a chuckle out of his normally happy lover. Piers snuggled up to him and turned on the tele. He set the channel to one of Raihan’s favorite shows and set the remote back on the table. “...luv ye too Rai.”   
  
Raihan paused mid-sip before turning and smiling at Piers tenderly. Piers’ heart fluttered and he couldn’t help but think that Raihan really had no idea what Piers would do to keep his dragon happy.


End file.
